Klaus' Mistake
by OttokeOppa
Summary: After a failed attempt at killing Klaus, Elena has lost hope, with help from Bonnie, they've found someone who can end Klaus for good. But can they really trust them? Set after 03x09.
1. Killing Papa Hybrid

Killing Papa Hybrid

Elena woke with a start. "Stop doing that."

"Doing what?" Damon had a devious grin on his face.

"Stay out of my head Damon. I mean it."

"What makes you think I was in your head? For all you know you could've been dreaming about me all by yourself."

"Oh yeah… and you just happened to know what my dream was about? Damon, I mean it."

"Is that a way to thank someone who's found a way to finally kill papa hybrid?"

"The stake's gone Damon. There is no other way. Stefan saw to that when he saved his life."

"There's always another way Elena, you of all people should know that." Damon threw Elena one of his satisfied smiles. "Bonnie Up here!" Bonnie walked through Elena's bedroom door. "Well?"

"You were right. About the witch." Bonnie opened up one of the spell books she took from Luka and his father. She pointed at the last page in the book, an old crinkled page that was empty. "That's how we're going to kill Klaus… by using an empty page? Wow! Thanks Bonnie! You're so helpful." "Will someone explain what the hell's going on?" Elena looked from Bonnie to Damon waiting for either one of them to explain to her what they've been plotting. "I went to see Megan."

"Megan?"

"An old friend… a witch."

"And?"

"She was close to Stefan during his old ripper days... I was hoping she could point me towards finding my baby bro and beating him until the point of his death… She had something better!"

"And what would that be?"

"She knew of someone who had the abilities to kill Klaus."

"That's impossible! No-one's stronger than him other than his family, and in case you didn't know, they're all daggered." Elena thought for a second. "Wait. You guys aren't thinking about what I think you're thinking."

"And what would that be?"

"Removing the dagger from Rebekah?"

"No! Are you stupid? She'd kill you!"

"Then what? Or should I say who?"

Bonnie looked at Damon with a worried look on her face. "Well?"

"His daughter."

"His what?"

"Bonnie, I hate to burst your bubble, but vampires can't reproduce, not even originals… not even the hybrid douche. It's impossible. "

The doorbell rang. Elena ran downstairs and showed Alaric and Caroline upstairs, closing her bedroom door behind them. "What is it?" Alaric said with a concerned look on his face.

"Bonnie." Bonnie started chanting ancient words, when she opened her eyes, where a blank page had once been, was a paragraph written in an unfamiliar language. "Alaric. Do you know what language this is written in?" Bonnie asked with a sense of urgency in her voice.

"It looks like Latin." Alaric stepped nearer the book and examined to writing. "Yeah, it's Latin." Alaric's face turned from an interested look into a concerned look. "What is it?" Elena asked with suspense in her voice. "Bonnie, do you know what this is?"

"All I know is that it's about Klaus' daughter… and I only know that because of what that witch told Damon."

2 hours later, Alaric had translated the whole page into English. Bonnie examined the page. "Oh my God."

"What?" Elena still confused by her surroundings approached Bonnie. "Someone cast a spell to get pregnant with Klaus?"

"Well that seems a little desperate…" Damon chuckled to himself. Bonnie started to read out what it said underneath the spell.

"I thought he loved me. He told me he loved me and that as soon as his curse was broken, we'd be together forever. I believed him. Until he killed Marietta. I knew he would come for me… he was furious that none of us could find a spell… I was desperate! I needed him to spare me. I casted the spell in hope that he would spare me… however, he never came for me. After he'd seduced me into helping him, he left, leaving me with a child that was truly immortal. I named her LeeAnn, in hope that the meaning of her name would reflect on her personality. I told as few people as possible and told them to keep it in the family… Klaus could never know what I did! He would take her and use her for his gain."

Bonnie stopped reading off the page. She looked up to find Damon, Elena, Alaric and Caroline looking at her in disbelief.


	2. The Balance Of Nature

The Balance Of Nature

"So what now? We find some mystery girl who could be anywhere in the world?" Elena looked across the room to Damon expecting a response. "I could do a locaters spell. I just need Klaus' blood. Since they're blood related, I'll be able to get a location."

"And how do we do that? Find Klaus, who's pissed at us for attempting to kill him and ask him if we could borrow his blood so that we can try to kill him for a second time?" Damon's sarcastic comment left everybody speechless until Elena gasped. "I think I know where some of his blood is!"

"What do you mean? You just happen to have Klaus' blood?" Elena walked over to her dresser and searched through it, pulling out a flask of blood. "You still have that?" asked Damon with a sense of surprise in his voice. "I kept it just in case…"

"In case what? I was stupid enough to get bitten by a werewolf again?"

"Wait. That's Klaus' blood? How do you have it?"

"When Stefan surrendered himself to Klaus to save Damon, Katherine came with the Klaus' blood to heal Damon… She gave me the flask. I kept it for safe keeping." Elena handed the flask to Bonnie.

"Alaric, can you get me a world map? I'll put a drop of Klaus' blood around the area where Mystic Falls is, and then it'll travel to the place on the map where she is. After that, I'll get a local map of that area and find an exact location. You guys head out there and try to find her and reason with her… we need her on our side."

"You need to come with us! You can help us sense her."

"I can't Elena; she'll sense me way before I sense her."

"What do you mean? She's not a witch; she won't be able to sense you."

"That's just it. She is. Her mother was a witch, and her father's mother was. The witch blood inside her is just too powerful. She's not only part werewolf and part vampire… she's also part witch."

"Bonnie trust me, it's impossible! Even Rebekah said that you can either be a vampire or a witch and that you can't be both!"

"The spell witch cast interfered with the balance of nature… like the spell I cast to bring Jeremy back to life. If you go against the balance of nature, there are consequences. In this case, she created a hybrid, just like Klaus, who also possesses the gift of magic. She also didn't cast a spell to prevent her from killing innocent humans."

"What do you mean?"

"When Klaus' mother found out that her son was a true hybrid, she cast a spell preventing his werewolf side to exist. She also created a curse, leaving it virtually impossible for Klaus to break it and create his own race of hybrids."

"So what are you saying? That Klaus' daughter cannot die?"

"No. But it's almost impossible to find a witch strong enough to kill her. For now, yes. She cannot die."

"Okay, let's not get anybody paranoid. We just can't make an enemy of her; if we do… we're dead."

"Gee, Thanks Damon… That was really reassuring."

"I'll go find that map then." Alaric left the room and returned 2 minutes later with a world map.

"Elena, could you go get 4 candles?"

"I got it!" Caroline left the room in a blur and returned seconds later with 4 candles. Bonnie took the candles and placed them in the 4 corners of the map and dripped 2 drops of blood onto the map. Bonnie closed her eyes and began to chant. The drops of blood started to move, across the map towards England. "England? She's in England?"

"Looks like London." Elena grabbed her laptop from under her bed and printed off a map of London. She handed it to Bonnie who placed it on Elena's bed. She moved the candle to the corners of the piece of paper. She dropped 2 drops of Klaus' blood onto the centre of the map. It moved slightly towards Downing Street. "Isn't that where their prime minster lives?"

"Yeah, why's she there?"

"Let's go find out. Bonnie, stay here and let us know if you find anything else out. We'll call you as soon as we're in London." Elena left her bedroom followed by Alaric and Damon.


	3. Hopscotch Down Memory Lane

Hopscotch Down Memory Lane

_England 1698_

"_Marietta! What is taking so long?" Marietta rushed in at once._

"_Yes my lord?" Klaus looked as dashing as always... and was determined to break the curse, with or without the doppelganger. He'd been staying in an old English village where he discovered the habitat of a witch. Marietta was from a poor family, as Klaus was walking through the village, he witnessed Marietta cast a spell in order to heal a sick child. Klaus soon threatened her and forced her into serving him and searching for a spell to break the curse without completing the sacrifice. _

"_How hard is it to find a spell that undo's a spell another witch created?"_

"_My lord. Witchcraft doesn't work like that. Curses are created so th…"_

"_I DON'T CARE! YOU WILL FIND A SPELL THAT WILL BREAK THIS CURSE OR YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIFE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?"_

"_Yes my lord." _

"_Before you leave. I want you tell me the whereabouts of your family. I want all the witches I can get to break this curse."_

"_But my lord, I kept my part of the deal… I will do all in my power to help you find a way to break your curse! Please leave my family out of this."_

"_Do you want me to slaughter not only you but your family as well? I have no intention of killing your loved ones... yet. I only want them to assist you in your search for a spell to break this curse."_

"_My lord, I should warn you… I don't not know the whereabouts of my mother and cousins…"_

"_Do you expect me to believe that you migrated to his village alone? With no family. No friends."_

"_No my lord. I have a sibling. My sister. Brooke."_

"_Well then. You will have her assist you."_

"_My lord, she wishes not to be associated with witchcraft. She wants no part in her lineages secret."_

"_Does she not?"_

"_No my lord…"_

"_Well then. I'd better see to that. Where is the mysterious Brooke staying?"_

"_My lord… I need your word that you will not bring any harm to her."_

"_I give you my word Marietta. I will not bring harm to your sister."_

_It was a cold winters evening. Brooke was staying at a little hut at the edge of the village. There was a loud knock on the door. _

"_Can I help you sir?"_

"_Yes, as a matter of fact you can." Klaus had a seductive smile on his, a smile that almost no woman could resist. Klaus held out his hand, gesturing Brooke to come outside. "Will you walk with me?"_

"_It's hardly ideal, going off with a stranger Mr…?"_

"_Please, call me Nicklaus."_

"_I'm sure you understand Nicklaus."_

"_Of course… you wouldn't mind if I came in then?"_

"_Of course not… please, do come in." Klaus stepped inside the house and looked around._

"_What a lovely home you have Miss…?"_

"_Miss Mcorkindale. But please, call me Brooke."_

"_Brooke, such a beautiful name to go with such a beautiful girl…"_

"_Can I ask what brings you to my home sir?"_

"_I've nothing to live for at the moment Miss Mcorkindale. Not until I have a spell removed." Brooke's face went pale with fear. She slowly backed away towards her fireplace. "Don't be afraid Brooke. I mean you no harm."_

"_Then why are you here? You know of my powers don't you…"_

"_Yes Brooke. I do. But I agree with your choice to stay out of it… who would want such a life?"_

"_You understand?"_

"_Yes. I'm here to tell you not to be afraid of what you can do… I'm telling you to live a normal life, with a normal family. Do you have any siblings Ms Mcorkindale?"_

"_Sir, I'm confused. What has my witchcraft got to do with you?"_

"_Answer my question… or I might just have to make you."_

"_Are you suggesting I'm afraid of you? I'm not afraid of anything. Not my powers, not my lineage and most certainly not you."_

"_I do not wish for you to be afraid. I wish for you only to be attracted to me."_

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_You're a very attractive person Brooke. Just too pretty for me to resist." With that, Klaus took of his wet jacket, along with his shirt and pressed his lips upon her own. Brooke slowly started moving towards her bed where she cuddled and kissed Nicklaus. When morning came around, she awoke to see Niklaus putting his jacket on. "Must you leave Nicklaus? I've had such a wonderful night with you."_

"_I'm afraid so Brooke, and please… call me Klaus."_

"_Oh. Well when shall I see you again Klaus?"_

"_I will return tomorrow where we can resume this." He placed a kiss upon her forehead and head out of her hut. When he returned to his own, Marietta was awaiting him. "Have you found anything Marietta?"_

"_No my lord."_

"_Then to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?"_

"_I wish to know if Brooke is okay."_

"_Ahhh, Brooke. Such a pretty women. And a good kisser if I say so myself."_

"_You love my sister?"_

"_Of course not. Love is a vampire's greatest weakness. I only wish for her to believe that I do. When she is aware of what I am, she will help you find the spell, and if you two succeed, you will be rewarded with me not killing you."_

"_My lord?"_

"_Yes Marietta?"_

"_If we do fail, you must not harm Brooke. You gave me your word that she will come to no harm."_

"_If you do fail, you will not live to see if I keep my word. Understood?"_

"_Yes my lord."_

_**The Next Day**_

_Brooke was just writing to her mother to tell her about her new partner; Brooke had never felt this loved before. She was putting in the envelope when there was a knock on the door. She opened to door to find Marietta. "What is it you want Marietta? I told you… if you wish to continue your witchcraft, you are not to live here. I thought we had an understanding."_

"_What makes you think I've being doing witchcraft?"_

"_The girl, the one who was severely sick 2 weeks ago, woke up 6 days ago feeling a lot better. Where have you been for the last week? I've been worried sick!"_

"_I've been staying with a friend."_

"_A friend? Marietta, you and I both know that you have no friends here. You only have me."_

"_And you only have me Brooke! We only have each other. I've come to take our mothers book of spells."_

"_No you will not! And I have someone else Brooke. I am in love with someone who understands me."_

"_Klaus?"_

"_How do you know of him? Did you send him to my door? Marietta tell me how you know him!" Marietta thought for a second. If she told Brooke what Klaus was, Klaus would kill them both. If she told Brooke that she sent Klaus to her door, Brooke would be paranoid and Klaus would know something was wrong. She had no choice but to lie, for both her sister and herself. "I heard Mrs Vann tell Clementine that he saved her cat from the Willow tree. It was stuck, and Klaus got it down."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry. Klaus understands my desire to stay out of witchcraft. He respects it. You must leave; he's coming to spend the day with me. He's fun and caring… he's the best thing that's happened to me since we moved."_

"_He is? How long have you known him?"_

"_Since yesterday. I know how it sounds… but we bonded in the hours we spent together, I feel he is the one I am destined to be with."_

"_I shall go, but Brooke. Promise me that you will not get too committed. Just promise me."_

"_Marietta, I don't understa…"_

"_Just promise me Brooke."_

"_I promise." Marietta left the hut regretting ever tell Klaus the location of her beloved sister. She returned back where Klaus was waiting for her. "My lord." She was surprised to be expected by Nicklaus, he was usually reading through other spell books that he had stolen from witches he had come across on his travels. "I see you've been to see Brooke. This wasn't part of our deal."_

"_I need to make sure she was okay."_

"_What did you expect to find? Her dead on the floor with a bite mark on her neck? Marietta, you have failed me, and you leave me no choice."_

"_Please. I didn't say anything! She knows nothing of what you are or what you want from her!"_

"_I'm going to spare you. Only because I need you to do one more thing for me before I kill you."_

"_What would that be?"_

"_I want you to tell your sister that you're leaving town and not returning. And I want you to tell me where she hides your mothers spell book."_

"_I can't."_

"_You can't? You will… if you want me to spare the life of your sister."_

"_On the shelf above the fireplace, it's green and musty."_

"_Thank you Marietta. I suppose you've been useful after all. Now tell your sister you're leaving and tell her not to alert anyone and not to worry. I don't want her being too worried about you that she cannot focus on doing a spell."_

"_A spell? Why don't you let me do it? I'm better than Brooke! I've had more practice."_

"_Hmmm… No thank you Marietta. Go do as you're told and a will make your death quick and fast."_

"_Yes my lord." Marietta ran through the village and banged onto her sisters door._

"_What is it Marietta?"_

"_You need to run. Run! Klaus, he's a vampire! He only wants you for your powers! You have to run! I don't have time. He's going to kill me… and you need to be safe! Leave this village and…"_

"_Marietta, what are you talking about?"_

"_RUN BROOKE! RUN! Klaus is a Vampire! He's only with you so that he can use you to break a curse that will allow him to be a true hybrid!"_

"_Hybrid? Marietta what on earth are you talking about?"_

"_I'm being serious. Deadly serious. Brooke. If you help him, he will be half werewolf and half vampire! You need to run!"_

"_Oh my goodness! Come with me!"_

"_I can't, he'll find me and then he'll find you. Leave Brooke! Never stop running!" With that, Marietta ran out of the hut and back through the village where she went right back to Klaus._

"_Well, well, well… I thought you'd do something stupid and run."_

"_I did what you said. She thinks I'm leaving because I had a disagreement with my friend…"_

"_Does she now?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Well… since you've served me so well… I will make your death quick and fast." Klaus ran up to Marietta in a blur and snapped her neck in seconds._

_Meanwhile, Brooke was terrified about what Marietta had said. She got up and pulled down her mother's book of spells. She browsed through it looking for information on vampires or werewolf's, it was then when she came across a viewer's spell. It was a spell which would allow her to watch what he sister was doing. She gathered a candle and lit it with a match. She browsed around her hut looking for an item that belonged to Marietta; she picked up her favourite dress. She then went to find a silver bowl. She filled it up with water and sat it in front of the candle. She held onto her sister's dress and began chanting. She opened her eyes to find an image in the bowl of water. It was Klaus. He was leaning of her sister's dead body. Brooke broke down into tears. As soon as Klaus had left the image inside of the bowl, she hid the book underneath a chair and cleared up the melted wax on her floor that the burnings candles had left. She sat at her table, confused and in despair. She heard a knock at the door. She didn't want to open it, but part of her knew she had to avenge her sister's death. She opened the door, wiping the tears off face. "Klaus! You're here!" _

"_Yes, I'm here. What's wrong? Why were you crying?"_

"_My sister, Marietta. She's just left town and I miss her."_

"_Oh. Is it a bad time?"_

"_No, not at all! Please do come in." Brooke closed her door after Klaus and turned around to see Klaus' lips approach hers. She flinched. "Sorry. I didn't mean anything by it… I'm just still missing my sister." She hugged her lips around his to cover up the fact that she'd flinched when he'd approached her. "Klaus, do you love me?"_

"_Well, for a woman I've only known for 2 days… I feel as though I've known you my whole life. I believe that I am deeply in love with you. Would you like to finish off where we left off?"_

"_Yes, I would very much like so. I'll be in there in a moment love." When Klaus entered the other room, she opened up her mother's spell book. There was nothing in there about killing a half werewolf half vampire. She read that no vampire could reproduce. Nothing she found was useful to help her get her vengeance. "Are you coming hunny?" Klaus shouted from the other room. _

"_In a minute love!" She but the spell book back and wrote a spell of her own… not knowing if it would work or not. She scribbled down words that rhymed and indicated that it had to be a way to kill a hybrid. She chanted the words and lit a candle. Nothing happened. Went into the room and lay next to him. He undid the top of her gown and stroked her shoulders. He gently took off her gown and she felt the soft touch of his lips all over his body. Although she hated him, she found herself drawn to the soft touch of his skin. He slowly undressed himself and pressed his body against hers. She took off her underwear and kissed his body all over… She wanted to run away from the thing that had murdered her sister, but her feelings inside were exploding! She'd never felt as happy as she did at that moment. She felt his privates stroke across her waist… She was having intercourse with the vampire that killed her sister. She got up. "My sister. She's dead."_

"_What?"_

"_You killed her. You want my mother's book. You can have it. Please, just leave me be."_

"_How did you know? Let me guess, Marietta could not keep that mouth of hers shut."_

"_Do not talk about her like you knew her. You just used her like you've used me."_

"_You knew, yet you just could not resist me." Before Brooke could reply, a shot of pain sprang through her womb. She screamed. "I'll be back at nightfall to collect your mother's book. Let's just hope you're more useful than your sister." Klaus left in a blur. Brooke, still in pain continued to scream. Her womb was opening, she could feel it. She pushed and pushed, hoping it would release whatever was inside her ripping through her womb. After a minute, the pain had gone. She looked in front of her and found a new-born baby covered in blood. She bathed the baby and cleaned up the floor which was covered in blood. Nightfall was approaching and she had no way of explaining to Klaus of how she had a baby. She got her night gown on and ran half-way across the village to Mrs Vann, she handed her the baby and asked to care to her until she returned for her. Mrs Vann happily obliged. She ran back to her hut, ready for Klaus. There was a knock at the door after 20 minutes. "Here's the book."_

"_Well thank you very much Brooke. Gotten over your tantrum?"_

"_What?"_

"_You were in the middle of a screaming fit when I left."_

"_Oh, yes. I just wanted you out of my home."_

"_Well, come on."_

"_I'm not going with you! Maybe you should have kept my sister alive long enough so she could help you." Klaus' face expression had gotten more serious._

"_What's the point of having the book if I don't have a witch?"_

"_If you're looking for a spell to break your little curse, there's not one in there. And I'm sure you can find another witch, I mean… you found my sister easily."_

"_If you weren't so reasonable, you would be dead. I've decided to spare you because you're a lot less irritating than you're sister Marietta. I'm leaving… if you ever speak of my time here, I will hunt you and your family down, and I will slaughter you all. Goodbye Ms Mcorkindale." Klaus left in a blur like he did before and was never seen again._

_After 2 hours, Brooke left her hut and ran straight to Mrs Vann… "Is she yours?" she asked._

"_Yes."_

"_Who's the father?"_

"_No-one worth knowing."_

"_What's she called?"_

"_Ermm… LeeAnn."_

"_LeeAnn? As in Graciousness?_

"_Yes, hopefully it will reflect on her personality…"_

_**Two Years Later**_

_LeeAnn was now 2 years old, and yet she hadn't aged a day. Brooke regularly fed her blood, but she feared that LeeAnn would remain a new-born baby for the rest of eternity. She grabbed her own spell book, the book she had recorded her spells in since Klaus, and started to scribble down a spell and tried it… she grabbed a candle and chanted the words she had written down. LeeAnn looked as if she was really 2 years old now. Brooke made sure that LeeAnn would age until she was 16, then she would remain 16 for the rest of eternity._

_Years Later, When LeeAnn had finally reached 16, Brooke explained to her what she was and her heritage. When Brooke learned that LeeAnn had also inherited the gift of magic, she started to teach LeeAnn spells and hid the spell that she had created to create LeeAnn on the last page of her spell book, so that if anyone did need and explanation, it would be in her spell book for all her family to discover._


	4. Ms LeeAnn

Miss LeeAnn

Elena grabbed her suitcase of the elevator at London airport and approach Damon and Ric. "So what now? We just knock on the prime minister's door and ask if he knows a LeeAnn?"

"No. I compel the guards to let us in and then I killed the prime minister and grabbed the girl."

"Damon!" Elena gave him her 'let's be serious' look.

"I was joking."

"So how do we get into the house?"

"Damon you compel the guards to let us in and then we just try to reason with her, no-one gets killed."

"Fine. Let's go." Damon got into the passenger's seat and Elena got into the back. Alaric pulled into a side street around the corner from Downing Street. Elena was about to get out of the car until Damon stopped her. "What now Damon? Let's just go in and get her!"

"We don't need to."

"What?"

"That's her." Elena and Alaric looked to where Damon's finger was pointing. Across the street was a girl in a white coat getting into a car.

"How do you know?"

"I can smell blood. A lot of it. And it's coming from over there."

"Well then, let's go talk to her."

"No. Let me and Alaric go talk to her, you can watch from the car."

"Fine. But hurry and don't get on her bad side Damon." Damon threw Elena a cheeky grin and got out the car along with Alaric. Elena watched as the crossed the road and approached the girl. Damon knocked on her car window. The girl rolled down her window. "May I help you?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact you can. I'm Damon. And I kind of need your help with something."

"With what?"

"I need you to kill your dad." The girl looked up at him with a look of surprise on her face.

"How do you know me?"

"I have a friend, a witch. She has your mothers spell book. We know that Klaus is your dad and that you're a hybrid but also a witch." The girl rolled up her window and started up her car. "We need your help." Elena got out of the car and walked in front of the girl's car.

"Please." The girl got out of the car and approached Elena. Damon and Alaric watched in suspense.

"You're the doppelganger. You should be dead. Klaus broke his curse didn't he?" Damon interrupted not given Elena a chance to speak.

"Yes. He did. Her ignorant dad gave his life to save hers, it's a long story. How about we tell you on the back to Mystic Falls." The girl turned around and lifted up an eyebrow to Damon.

"I'm not going anywhere near Klaus. If he knows I'm alive, he'll use me to make himself invincible."

"He won't." The girl turned back around to Elena. "You're the only one on Earth who can kill him and survive. You're a witch. And you can't die by channelling too much power! This means you are the only one who can kill him." Elena had a desperate look on her face.

"I'll come with you to America and kill him. But not for you or any of your friends. For my mother and Aunt." Elena remembered the paragraph of writing underneath the spell in the book Bonnie had found.

"Marietta?" The girl turned round in surprise.

"How do you know of her?"

"In your mother's book, she left a reason to why she created you… why she felt the need to kill Klaus. She mentioned a name, Marietta. I assumed she was you're Aunt." The girl did not respond to what Elena had said. Damon looked from Elena to Alaric.

"So let's get heading to the airport." Elena followed Damon and Alaric to the car, LeeAnn was just behind her.

"Do you believe I can do it?" Elena looked at her with a faint smile.

"I know you can do it." There was silence the whole of the way… when they reached Mystic Falls they drove straight to Elena's house to find Bonnie asleep in Elena's bed. "Bonnie, wake up." Bonnie awoke to find Elena, Damon, Alaric and LeeAnn staring at her.

"A witch." LeeAnn looked at Bonnie with curiosity. "I wish to see my mother's spell book." Bonnie got off Elena's bed and walked towards the book on Elena's dressing table. She picked it up and handed it to the girl. The girl looked at it with excitement in her eyes. "I thought it was lost forever."

"You've seen it before?"

"My mother gave it to me right before she died."

"What happened to it?"

"I had it for hundreds of years, until it was stolen in 1842 by another witch. I presume a descendant of yours since the book fell into your hands."

"No, I got it from some witches after they had died. They had hundreds of grimware's from lots of different families." LeeAnn said nothing and browsed through her mother's book. After 5 minutes of awkward silence she finally said "So where is he?"

"Where's who?"

"My father."

"We're going to lure him here, where you will then channel all your power and end him for good."

"I can help if you want." The girl looked at Bonnie. She had never had a friend that possessed the same magical abilities as her.

"I would like that." Bonnie moved towards the girl and then began plotting their plan to kill Klaus. Elena exited the room followed by Damon.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yes. It's just I can't believe he's going to be gone for good."

"Me neither, and if this fails… then it would be my 3rd attempt at killing him and my 3rd failure." Elena chuckled.

"We won't fail this time." Their eyes locked on each other's and their heads were slowly moving towards each other. Their lips just centimetres away when there was a loud bang at the door. Elena backed away from Damon and approached the door. She looked for the peephole and jumped. Damon ran down the stairs. "Who is it?" Elena was lost for words. Damon took a look for himself to find no-one other than Klaus himself. Damon opened the door. "May I help you?" he asked in his sarcastic voice.

"As a matter of fact you can. Where's Stefan?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't know where my baby bro is, you'll forgive if I don't care either." Damon was about to close the door when LeeAnn ran down the stairs. She stood there in shock.

"And who might she be?" Damon thought for a second thinking of a response until LeeAnn interrupted.

"I'm your daughter." She said in a snarky voice. She slowly walk down the stairs and looked him right in the eye.

"I beg your pardon?" Klaus looked at her in bewilderment. He thought he was being played.

"I said I'm your daughter." She said this with no emotion in her voice. She stepped outside the door and kicked him so hard between his trouser legs had he went flying across the street. She then stepped inside and closed the door. "Why did you do that? You were our secret weapon! He had no idea you existed!"

"He needed to know I existed! He needed to know he made a mistake using my mother!"

Klaus, who was badly wounded across the street, heard every word of what was going on. He got up and left to find one of his witches to explain what the hell had just happened.


	5. Marietta?

Marietta?

"ERNIE!"

"Yes?"

"I've just had a run in with my so called daughter."

"What?"

"I want you to find out what the hell is going on and I want you to find out who the hell she is!"

"Yes, of course." Ernie left the abandoned building and head straight for Elena's house. He knocked twice. Elena answered the door.

"Can I help you sir?"

"I'm here to see Klaus' daughter." Elena went to shut the door but it was too late, the witch barged past her and went straight upstairs. "You." He pointed at LeeAnn. "Who are you and how are you Klaus' daughter?" LeeAnn got off the bed and pushed out her arm. Ernie was dead in seconds.

"How did you do that?" Bonnie asked.

"I have hundreds of years practise. I can kill anybody by just clicking my fingers." Damon rushed downstairs to see if Elena was alright.

"Elena, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Elena went to walked past him but Damon grabbed her arm.

"We need to talk about what happened."

"Nothing happened Damon."

"Fine then, what was about to happen." Elena looked at Damon. She stroked his cheek.

"Damon, I care about you. I really do! But I'm not sure if I care about you in that way… I'm not sure who I really care about to be honest." Damon let go of her arm and let her walk away.

It had been 2 hours since Ernie had left to find out what on earth was going on. He was becoming impatient, so much so that he sent an old friend to go to Elena's house and find out who the woman was. The vampire Klaus had sent to find LeeAnn did not bother to know on the door. She just simply said "Whoever you are, Klaus will get to you… and he will kill you." Meanwhile in the house, Bonnie was about to explain to LeeAnn a tactic until LeeAnn stop her. She got a piece of paper and wrote out 'Do not talk. There's a vampire outside.' Bonnie looked up at her in shock. LeeAnn took the piece of paper downstairs and showed Alaric, Damon and Elena. Elena exchanged a worried look with Damon. "Now, now, now… don't ignore me." Damon had also heard the voice as he was listening extra carefully. He looked at LeeAnn who gave him a quick nod.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Damon looked at LeeAnn as if to look for an approval of the words he had just said.

"What do I want? Personally, I want nothing. I just wish to know how the existence of a child of Klaus is possible. You see, I used to be a witch. Until Klaus killed me… I had no idea that he had slipped his blood into my drink the night I died. Now I'll ask you again. How is it possible?"

"A witch did you say? My mother was a witch. So was Klaus' mother I presume… you see I was told by my own mother that I was a powerful witch and she didn't know how it was possible, after a little research in witchcraft, you found out that if witchcraft ran in both of your parents' families, you would be more powerful. Is it true? Was Klaus' mother a witch?"

"I do not know. But what I now know is that you were created because a spell was cast. What spell?"

"I do not know. All I do know was that my mother was desperate to kill Klaus. She jumbled up a load of threatening, evil words that all rhymed… hoping it would kill him. After he left and took her mother's spell book… she gave birth to me."

"What was your mother's name?"

"Why so many questions?"

"Klaus wants to know how it is possible that you exist."

"Ask Klaus how many witches he slept with to get what he wanted." There was silence. Damon looked at each other hoping to see if the vampire outside had replied but they had missed it.

"What's up? Cat got your tongue?" LeeAnn shook her head at Damon as if to say 'Do not provoke her'. LeeAnn opened Elena's front door and looked around. There was no sign of anyone.

"She's gone."

"How do you know?"

"I can't sense her. I can sense any supernatural being within a 5 block radius. You're the only one I can sense. And another one… but it's not hers."

"How do you know?"

"Because I sensed her and I now know her scent. She's not within 10 blocks. Someone else is."

"Who?"

"Wait, doesn't Caroline live like 4 blocks away?"

"Yes!"

"Who's Caroline?"

"My friend… She's a vampire."

"It could be her… but there's something off about it… its vampire, but I'm also sensing wolf."

"A hybrid."

"Klaus."

"No. It's not Klaus… his is different."

"One of his hybrids then. Tyler?"

"Or one of his other ones. How many scents are there?"

"Only one."

"How far away?"

"Pretty far. Nowhere near your house. Don't worry. I'll leave my sense on alert at all times while Bonnie comes up with our plan."

"Who is she then?"

"I do not know. But I know she's part witch. Her mother was a witch, meaning a spell was cast to create her."

"What spell?"

"I'm not sure… she said her mum was desperate at the time so she just jumbled up a load of words."

"WHAT SPELL MARIETTA?"

**Flashback.**

**England, 1498. After Klaus had returned from collecting Brooke's mother's spell book. **

_Marietta awoke. Her head pounding. "I wondered how long it would take you to wake up."_

"_What did you do to me?"_

"_I turned you. Now drink this and you and I will leave." Marietta went to take to cup from Klaus when a wooden stake entered her stomach. "And that was for telling Brooke what I was and what I wanted from her." Klaus handed Marietta the cup and she drank it up. Her wound healed in a matter of seconds and she stood up. "I couldn't let you kill her. I wouldn't."_

"_Well, let's not dwell in the past and let's go looking for some witches."_

"_I need to see Brooke. I need to know she's okay!"_

"_Brooke is fine. But she won't be unless you come with me right now. We have a long night ahead of us Marietta. Do not make me regret turning you."_

"_Why did you turn me? What did I do to deserve this?"_

"_I need you to help me locate witch grimware's."_

"_Spell books? Never!"_

"_You will. Or this stake goes through your heart."_

"_Then stake me. I will never help you."_

"_Fine then. I gave you a choice. Now you don't have one. You will come with me or I will kill Brooke and the rest of your petty little family."_

"_No! Please! I'll do anything… just please don't hurt them!"_

"_Good. Now let's get going… my witches are waiting for us in France."_

"_You have other witches?"_

"_Yes. Did I forget to mention that?"_

"_Then why use me?"_

"_I need all the grimware's I can get! Now come on… I want to get out of this time before dawn."_

"I don't know. The only way you can find out is if you find her mother's grimware."

"How can I do that when I don't even know who her mother is?"

"You find out who her mother was."

"Fine. Come with me."

"That's a good idea but I think we need a backup plan."

"Like a plan A and a plan B?"

"Yes, incas…"

"What is it?"

"I sense Klaus and the other vampire… they're a long way away… but they're getting closer!" LeeAnn ran down stairs and informed Elena, Alaric and Damon. They stood at the window awaiting them. LeeAnn wrote on a piece of paper 'They're here.' Elena looked at Damon in hope of comfort. There was a knock on the door. LeeAnn went to answer the door. "Ahhh, Daddy! Good to see you again."

"My friend tells me that it's true. You actually are my daughter."

"Well, I've never been one to tell lies."

"What are you?"

"Me? I'm a hybrid with magic abilities… how cool is that?"

"Have you broken the curse?"

"The curse? My mum didn't put a curse on me like your mother did. Believe it or not I was the first ever hybrid."

"If only I knew there was a spell to reproduce a thousand years ago! Then I wouldn't even need you Elena..." Klaus looked at Elena with an evil grin on his face. "Who was your mother then Miss First Ever Hybrid?"

"Why'd you wanna know?"

"So I can find out which spells she used and create lots more babies!"

"My mother was Brooke Mcorkindale. Sound familiar?" Klaus looked at Marietta who had surprise all over her face.

"Brooke?" Marietta broke down into tears.

"Shut up Marietta. Where's her spell book?"

"Marietta?" LeeAnn looked at Marietta with hope in her eyes. "She told me about you… she said you were good! You're a vampire?" Both LeeAnn and Marietta were in tears. Damon stepped in front of LeeAnn and said "Sorry to burst your bubble, but we don't know where the grimware is… so hop along."

"Why don't you step outside and say that Mr Salvatore? And speaking of Salvatore, where is Stefan?"

"Why'd you wanna know?"

"He has something of mine, something I want very desperately. And if I don't get them back, I will kill everyone in this town until it rains blood. Do you understand me?"

"Perfectly."

"Good. Now I'll be back in 3 days after I've been to visit a little somebody in Chicago. Try not to do anything stupid while I'm gone. Come along Marietta. We have a long journey ahead."

"I'm not going." Marietta turned around and slapped Klaus around his face. "She's my niece."

"And she's my daughter. Do you see me being all emotional? Turn your emotions off before I rip your heart out and shove it down your throat."

"No."

"Invite her in!" LeeAnn pleaded. LeeAnn looked at Elena.

"Come in Marietta." Before Marietta had the chance to walk through her door Klaus shoved his hand through her chest.

"You attempt at going through that door. I will kill you." LeeAnn stepped out of the house and pulled Klaus' hand out of Marietta's chest. "You're stronger than me. How is that possible?"

"My mother's spell wasn't meant to create a baby. It was meant to kill you. She created the only living thing that couldn't be killed… and could kill you." Klaus went to shove his hand in LeeAnn's chest but before he had a chance, LeeAnn ripped his hand off. Elena turned her head around into Damon's chest. He cuddled her. Klaus left in a blur, leaving his hand behind.


	6. The Ripper Returns

The Ripper Returns

LeeAnn lifted up Marietta and lay her down on Elena's sofa. "Thank you." LeeAnn gave a faint smile and then went into the kitchen to Elena, Alaric and Damon. "Nice move." Damon smiled at LeeAnn. "He tried to rip my heart out. What an idiot."

"Will he grow a new hand?"

"Unfortunately yes." LeeAnn entered Elena's fridge and got out a blood bag. "Why do you keep them here? Don't your parents ask questions?"

"My parents… aren't exactly around to ask questions."

"Oh. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." LeeAnn left the room and handed the blood bag to Marietta.

"How are you alive? My mother saw you dead!" A tear came flowing down Marietta's cheek.

"Klaus. He used me to find a spell to break his curse. When I came up empty handed, he gave me a drink, laced with his blood and then killed me. I had no idea Brooke even knew I was dead. I thought she had just always presumed I was in another country. I wanted to go looking for her, but if I did, Klaus ensured that he would slaughter Brooke and the rest of my family."

"My mum created me to avenge your death. She did this to make sure he would pay for your death."

"You hate me... Why?"

"You should have attempted to contact my mother! She died in grief!" Before Marietta had a chance to explain herself, LeeAnn drove a wooden stake right through her heart.

"Why did you do that?" Damon questioned.

"She handed over my mother to Klaus. If she hadn't have done that, my mother would have lived her life not knowing such evil."

"But in England, you said you would kill Klaus to avenge your Aunt's death. Now you've killed her? It doesn't make sense!"

"She was already dead. She'll be in peace now. Hopefully with my mother, explaining herself to why she did it." LeeAnn went upstairs to talk over the plan with Bonnie.

"Alaric, fancy coming to bury a body with me?"

"I'm good thanks Damon."

"Suit yourself." Damon picked up the body and put it in the back of his car. In the meantime, Elena went upstairs to get answers out of LeeAnn.

Elena sat down beside LeeAnn and Bonnie. "Elena, we think we might have come up with a plan to kill Klaus, but we need you to distr…"

"Shh. There's another vampire."

"Who is it?" Elena asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I don't know. But he's right outside." Just as LeeAnn had finished her sentence, there was a knock on the door. Elena ran downstairs and looked through the peephole. It was Stefan, her vampire ex-boyfriend, the one who had ruined their second attempt at killing Klaus. She opened the door. "Hello Elena."

"Stefan."

"Is Bonnie here? I need her help with something…"

"With what?"

"Is she here or not?" LeeAnn came down the stairs to find Stefan inside the house.

"You invited him in?"

"Nope, he was already invited in." LeeAnn got Stefan up to the wall in a blur. Stefan attempted to pull her hand away from his neck, but was far too weak compared to LeeAnn. "Who are you" he managed to choke out.

"I'm LeeAnn, who are you?"

"St, Stefan." Just as LeeAnn was releasing her hand off Stefan's neck, Damon walked in. Damon zoomed up to Stefan and placed his hand over Stefan's neck just like LeeAnn had done seconds ago. "What brings you here brother?" Stefan managed to pull Damon's hand off his neck and sat down on Elena's sofa.

"I'm looking for Bonnie."

"Why?"

"I need her to hide something for me."

"What?"

"Never you mind. Something important."

"Wouldn't happen to be the mysterious thing you stole from Klaus would it?"

"As a matter of fact it is!" LeeAnn looked at Stefan in curiosity.

"So you saved his life, and then stole from him? Why?"

"I had to save his life… and after I got my freedom, I had to get even."

"You would've got your freedom if we killed him you idiot!" Damon went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of scotch.

"Yes, but you would've died if you killed him." Damon turned around and looked at Stefan.

"What are you talking about?"

"Even after death, Klaus' hybrids have to obey orders; there orders were that if anything was to happen to Klaus, they would have to tear you up, limb from limb." Elena looked at Damon with a concern. She would rather spare the life of a hybrid than let Damon die. As much as she wanted to avoid being like Katherine, she could not deny the fact that she had loved both Salvatore brothers, just like Katherine had. "How did you know? Mikael sucked you dry… there's no way you could've gotten up in time to save the day. Who helped?" Stefan looked at Damon with a grin on his face. It didn't take Damon long to realise who Stefan was grinning about. "Katherine?"

"The one and only… she found me and gave me a blood bag, she told me what Klaus was planning to do, I couldn't just let you die."

"Are you telling me, that Katherine, a selfish vampire slut, chose to spare the life of an evil hybrid douchebag, so that she could save one of her long list of ex's, that she made pretty clear she couldn't give 2 craps about?"

"Umm… yep. Now if you don't mind I need to find Bonnie."

"We'll tell you where she is, if you tell us what was so important to Klaus, you just had to steal."

"His family."

"What?"

"Klaus' family is his one weakness I can use against him. Didn't you see Klaus get all emotional about what Mikael had said that nobody loved him?"

"Nope, I was too busy getting prepared to kill him…"

"Deals a deal. Where's Bonnie."

"I'm right here." Bonnie was coming down the stairs, wondering why LeeAnn hadn't returned to go over the plan with Elena.

"I need you to hide 4 coffins."

"What?"

"Four dead originals." Before Bonnie had a chance to reply, LeeAnn got Stefan up to the wall in a blur. Elena jumped.

"Where are they?"

"Why do you wanna know?"

"Tell me where they are!"

"They're in Atlanta."

"Where a bout's in Atlanta!"

"I won't tell you." LeeAnn locked eyes with Stefan and asked again.

"Where are the 4 coffins?" Stefan's pupils grew larger.

"At my old apartment."

"I know where that is." Damon interrupted before LeeAnn had a chance to compel Stefan again. "I'll drive." Damon left the house with LeeAnn and Alaric leaving Elena and Bonnie to stay with Stefan.


	7. The Originals

The Originals

When they reached Atlanta, Damon pulled up outside an old block of apartments. "Is this it?" LeeAnn asked looking at Damon.

"Yep. How can you compel a vampire? Only originals can do that."

"I am an original, technically." She smiled at Damon and entered the building. "Which one is it?"

"This one." Damon pointed at an old wooden door. LeeAnn opened the door and walked into the main room. There were 4 coffins lined up. Damon opened up the first he came to. "Elijah."

"Who?"

"Elijah, Klaus' brother. He was planning on killing Klaus after the sacrifice… but Klaus tricked him and daggered him."

"He wanted to kill Klaus did you say?"

"Yeah, but I wouldn't un dagger him. Klaus will just trick him."

"No he won't." Alaric interrupted. "Klaus tricked him by promising him his family back, his family's right here!" With that LeeAnn turned towards the coffin that contained Elijah and pulled the dagger. "What's your plan then? Use Elijah to kill Klaus? He can't. Only you can kill him."

"I will kill him. I need Elijah to distract Klaus and weaken him… then me and Bonnie will do what we have to do." Before Damon had a chance to ask what it is that Bonnie and LeeAnn were planning, Elijah awoke, breathing heavily he managed to choke out "Where am I? What happened?"

"You were killed by Klaus, and were resurrected by his daughter."

"His what?" LeeAnn and Damon explained to Elijah what he had missed and how it was possible that a daughter of Klaus existed.

"So why have you awoken me?"

"I need your help."

"In return for what?"

"Your family." Elijah looked around. He had totally forgotten that he was surrounded by his dead, undead family.

"If I want my family, I will take my family. There is nothing you can do to stop me." In that moment, LeeAnn got Elijah's head and snapped his neck. Elijah awoke a few minutes later. "You're stronger than me. It is not possible."

"It is very much so. If you don't help us, I'll just make you."

"And how do you intend to do that."

"By compelling you."

"You can't compel an original. Not even an original can compel another original."

"I'm a special original whose mother made me invincible, meaning I can compel you." Elijah looked around in shock.

"Let me resurrect my family and we shall all help you."

"How do we know the rest of your family wants Klaus dead?"

"Because he has hunted them down, and kill everyone they loved. There's not one person in my family who does not want him dead. Well, apart from one."

"Who?"

"My younger sister, Rebekah. She was blinded by Klaus and daggered when she refused to go on the run with him."

"We know all about Rebekah." Damon said.

"You do?"

"Klaus resurrected, we daggered her again. When we tried to kill Klaus for a second time. We thought she could ruin the plan, turns out Stefan was the one ruining the plan. It's a long story."

"Why did she keep Klaus in the dark about your plan to kill him?"

"Because she found out that Mikael wasn't the one who killed your mother, Klaus was." Elijah was in shock. He turned around and looked at the coffins. A tear rolled down his cheek.

"Well if Rebekah isn't here, why are there 4 coffins? And what exactly was your plan to kill Klaus?"

"Mikael had a stake, made from the old white oak tree. We were going to use it to end Klaus for good. And what do you mean? You have 5 siblings not including Klaus don't you?"

"Where is it?" Elijah's eyes filled with hope. Finally he would see the end of his brother who had took everything from him.

"It's in ashes."

"You killed Klaus?"

"Not exactly… Klaus used it on Mikael." Elijah's face went pale.

"You mean now there is no way Klaus can be killed?"

"Nope. I can kill him."

"You are strong, but Klaus cannot be killed with bare hands."

"I do not plan to kill him with my bare hands. I'm using my power."

"Power?"

"I'm a witch as well as a true hybrid. I possess the gift of magic." Elijah examined LeeAnn.

"How do I know I can trust you? How do I know that after I have helped you kill Klaus, that you won't use a dagger to kill me?"

"Because we're family." Elijah looked into LeeAnn's eyes.

"May I remove the daggers from my family?"

"Of course." Elijah went around the coffins, opening there lids and removing the daggers.

"You stay here and explain to your family the plan… meet us in Mystic Falls in 2 days."

"What if we flee?"

"Then I will hunt you down, and kill you all." Elijah gave LeeAnn a look of curiosity. He approached the coffin that was still unopened. "It's sealed with a spell." LeeAnn walked up to the coffin and attempted to open it. "How are you sure it's sealed with a spell?"

"Because I would've been able to open it otherwise." Just then one of Elijah's siblings awoke. Elijah rushed to his brother's side. "Elijah?"

"Brother! It is I."

"Nicklaus! And Rebekah! They did this!" The man who appeared to Elijah's brother was wearing Victorian clothes.

"I know, and he will pay." The other sibling in the other coffin awoke.

"You see to your family. Inform them of what will go down in 2 days. Meet us at the tomb underneath the old church at nightfall tomorrow. We shall discuss the plan and kill him the next day." Elijah gave a quick nod and LeeAnn, Alaric and Damon headed back to Mystic Falls.


	8. The Plan

The Plan

"Damon! You're back!" Elena rushed down the stairs and into Damon's arms.

"What was that for?" Damon asked in bewilderment.

"You took forever! I was scared that Elijah had…"

"Killed me? Thanks for believing in me Elena." Damon smiled at her sarcastically and Elena left her arms around him.

"So you resurrected them all 4 of them?"

"Nope. All 3 of them. The 4th coffin isn't an original and we don't know what's in there because it's sealed with a spell."

"You have the oldest witch alive and you're telling me she can't break a spell?"

"I probably can, but I didn't attempt to. I have more important things on my mind, like killing my dad."

"So, what's the plan to kill him then?" Before Damon could even hint to Stefan that he was having no part in the plan to kill Klaus after his performance at the last one, LeeAnn zoomed up to Stefan and ripped both legs off. Stefan yelped out in pain. "What did you do that for?"

"So it's clear that he isn't having anything to do with our plan to kill Klaus."

"Couldn't you have just told him?"

"Nope."

"Okay. So Elijah is going to…" LeeAnn put her finger over Bonnie's mouth and went over to Stefan and ripped his ears off.

"Is he going to have any body parts left when you've finished with him?"

"I've finished."

"Why'd you do that? You already ripped his legs off."

"So he couldn't hear our plan. He'll be deaf for about 6 hours until he heals… he'll get his legs back in a day or so."

"When will Klaus get his hand back?"

"He's probably got it back by now. Anyway, back to the plan."

"Right." Bonnie said completely forgetting that the whole reason of her being here was to come up with a plan and help LeeAnn. "Elijah and his family will lure Klaus onto Wickery Bridge. Then, I will make the bridge collapse so that Elijah, Klaus and their family are released into the river. Then Elijah and his family will pounce on to Klaus, tearing him apart until Klaus reacts. As soon as Klaus reacts and tries to harm Elijah or the other two, I will come in and do a spell that will slowly shut down Klaus' body. He'll become weak, but so will I." Before Elena could interrupt and tell Bonnie that if the spell would kill her, then Elena would not allow her to participate in the killing of Klaus, Bonnie quickly interrupted before Elena got a word out. "The spell won't kill me, just weaken me. LeeAnn will then come in and finish him by channelling her power." Bonnie looked around as if to ask for any objections to her plan.

"Does she have enough power to channel?" Alaric asked. Everyone looked around at LeeAnn. Nobody had assumed that she didn't have enough power to channel. "Umm, not exactly."

"Then how did you expect to kill Klaus?"

"I don't know. I figured I'd come up with a plan before you'd ask me what my plan was."

"Well that's ingenious!" LeeAnn scowled at Damon's sarcasm. "So what now?"

"Could she harness dead witch power?" Everyone looked over to Elena as if they had completely forgotten she was in the room.

"Yes!" LeeAnn looked up in excitement.

"Just one problem. Bonnie already harnessed the local dead witch power. Now there's none left."

"Surely there are other spots around where witches died violently?"

"Scotland!"

"What?"

"There were witch trials in Scotland hundreds of years ago, some were innocent people, and others were actual witches."

"Scotland? How on earth can we get to Scotland, find out the site of the witch trials and get back to Mystic Falls to meet Elijah in 2 days?"

"We'll just have to get the next plane to Scotland."

"You make it sound so easy! What about passports, visa's etc."

"Ever heard of compulsion?"


	9. An Unexpected Surprise

An Unexpected Surprise

It was 5am in Scotland when they arrived. The streets were deserted and Elena, Damon and LeeAnn were on a coach, heading for Edinburgh. "You should've stayed in Mystic Falls." Damon said looking at Elena whose eyes were glued to the window.

"I told you. I want to be a part of this Damon."

"But I don't want you to get hurt. Last time everyone thought you were there, you got stabbed. Lucky enough Katherine was there. If that was you, I don't know what I'd have done." A tear rolled down Damon's cheek.

"Last time you kept me out of your plan to kill Klaus, it still failed. And besides, I have you to protect me." Damon's face lit up. Protecting Elena meant more to him than anything, even killing Klaus.

After 2 hours on a moving bus, the bus finally stopped. They had reached Edinburgh and it was time to hit the museums.

When about to enter a museum, a shiver went down LeeAnn's spine. "He's here? How is that possible?"

"Who's here?" Elena asked in worry.

"I am." Elena turned around to find Klaus standing there with a giant, mischievous grin on his face.

"So what brings you lot to Scotland? The museums?" Klaus looked up at the sign of the museum that Damon, Elena and LeeAnn were about to enter. "What are you looking for? Maybe I can help?"

"How did you find us?"

"Well, turns out that my blood can be used to locate my daughter… but I'm sure you knew that because I'm pretty sure that's what Bonnie used to find you."

"And you know that how?"

"My witch and I can put 2 and 2 together. Don't worry. I'm not here to kill anybody. Just here to get Damon's blood."

"I don't think so." Damon said as he and Klaus exchanged evil looks.

"Why?"

"So I can track down Stefan." Damon lifted his arm to his mouth and held out his arm.

"Take as much as you want. I know where he is and you can't get to him."

"Where is he?" Klaus' grin had turned into a frustrated look.

"In Elena's house. But with no ears or legs."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean LeeAnn here, ripped off both his legs and both his ears."

"Impressive." Klaus smiled at LeeAnn and gave a chuckle. "You got your style from me; I always liked the gruesome stuff." LeeAnn slapped Klaus so hard around the face that his head was almost hanging off his neck. Elena pulled out a blood bag from her bag and handed it to Klaus. "We told you where Stefan is, now can you please leave." Klaus drank the blood and zoomed off in a blur.

"He's gone. I can't sense him anymore." Damon, Elena and LeeAnn made their way inside the museum. "Excuse me miss, do you happen to know the site where the witch trials were held in 1590?"

"No, sorry. But I do know some witch trials were not only held in Scotland, but North Berwick as well."

"Thanks for your time." After asking about 10 people if they knew the site of the witch trials, LeeAnn approached the museum tour guide and asked.

"Sorry, I'm not allowed to say any information unless you have paid for a tour." LeeAnn looked her into the eye and asked again. The tour guides pupils grew larger. "In the gardens of King James VI's old castle." LeeAnn, Damon and Elena headed out of the museum and got the first bus to the remains of King James VI's castle. When they arrived, they approached the large space of grass which would have been the garden of the castle. LeeAnn rushed over to a patch of grass. "Here. I can feel their power." Elena and Damon rushed towards LeeAnn and Elena placed down the candles that Bonnie had given her and LeeAnn lit them with her mind. LeeAnn took out the grimware that Bonnie had used to get the spell to harness the power of the dead witches in the old abandoned house. She began to chant but stopped suddenly. She was talking in what seemed like ancient Scottish. She was no longer chanting the spell, but talking to the witches. "What is it?" Elena asked.

"They want me to cast a different spell, a spell that will bring them back to life."

"No. We just want their power, not them." LeeAnn nodded and began to chant, this time Elena and Damon could hear the witches to. They were screaming and screeching but LeeAnn continued to chant. After she finished she said something in ancient Scottish and picked up the grimware and walked away. Damon and Elena exchanged a look of concern and placed the blown out candles in Elena's bag and started to run to catch up with LeeAnn. "What's up?" Elena asked.

"When you could hear them screaming, they were doing all in their power to kill me. They didn't like the fact that I was the 6th witch that had come to take their power and not reincarnate them, they had killed the previous 5 witches, but they couldn't kill me." Elena gasped.

"That's witches for you." Damon said in an effort to cheer LeeAnn up. She gave him an irritated scowl and continued to walk. "Time to go home, I'm pretty sure Elijah we'll be there soon." Damon, Elena and LeeAnn boarded the plane and headed back to Mystic Falls to await the arrival of Elijah and his siblings.


	10. Just Not The Time

_**THIS IS MAINLY A DELENA MOMENT IT'LL BE HARD FOR ME TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN AS I HAVE EXAMS COMING UP BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST… THANKS FOR EVERYONE WHO FAVOURITED IT AND SUBSCRIBED TO THE STORY… IT'S MUCH APPRECIATED :D**_

Just Not The Time

"Wakey, wakey sunshine!" Elena woke up to find Damon sitting beside her window.

"What time is it Damon?"

"9am." Elena groaned and hugged her pillow. In a flash Damon had zoomed up next to her and made her jump.

"Damon don't do that!"

"You know you secretly love it." Elena and Damon exchanged looks. "Elena, we need to talk."

"About what?"

"About us." Elena was silent. She had strong, positive feelings for Damon, and there was no denying it. She loved Damon, but was she prepared to be in a relationship with him? She had already been in a relationship with one Salvatore brother… and how did that end? He became Klaus' little pet, that's how. She looked at Damon who was still waiting to find out if the girl he'd loved since his return to Mystic Falls loved him back. Elena went back to her thoughts. Damon had protected her. Always. Yeah, of course Stefan did as well… but not as much as Damon did. Damon was prepared to face up Elijah went she went on her suicide mission, Stefan was clueless. Damon had risked her hating him for the rest forever just so she would come back after the sacrifice. "Damon. I love you… but I don't know if I'm ready to commit to anything just yet."

"I get it. The whole Klaus thing. Maybe when it's blown over we could…"

"Maybe Damon. Let's just meet Elijah and get this thing over and done with." Damon gave a quick nod. He looked miserable on the outside, but he was happy on the inside. The girl he loved had just returned his feelings for him. He was happier than he had ever been in his whole entire life. As Elena was just about to lead Damon out of her bedroom so she could get dressed, her phone rang. "It's Bonnie." Elena smiled at Damon. She answered her phone.

"_Where are you Elena?"_

"I'm at home. Are you with LeeAnn?"

"_Nope, she said she'll meet us at the church tonight."_

"Okay. What are you up to today?"

"_I'm busy."_ Elena looked at Damon with a concerned look on her face. She knew Damon was listening. Damon mouthed to her 'Busy doing what?'.

"Busy doing what?" Elena repeated down the phone.

"_Homework." _Elena was officially concerned now. Bonnie never did homework; she'd always copy off Elena at the last minute.

"Bonnie. What are you doing?" Bonnie gave a sigh down the phone.

"_I'm tracking down Katherine."_

"What? Why on earth would you do that?"

"_Because… it doesn't matter. See you tonight."_ Bonnie hung up.

"Katherine? Why does Bonnie want to know where that bitch is?"

"Damon. I'm worried. She'd never do something like that on her own!"

"I know Elena, I know." Damon hugged Elena and kissed her forehead. Elena lifted her head and looked Damon in the eye.

"Now's just not the time for romance Damon, as much as I want it to be just you, me and a romantic night out… It can't. Not until I know that Klaus isn't around to hurt you or anyone else I love." Damon smiled and hugged his lips around hers. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I love you." Elena whispered into Damon's ear.

"I love you too." Damon hugged Elena as they're lips continued to hug each other.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we have a hybrid to kill." Elena and Damon looked up to find LeeAnn leaning against Elena's bedroom door.

"Well aren't you two getting cosy." Damon got off of Elena and stood up.

"And you're here because?"

"Because Bonnie isn't returning my calls! She was supposed to meet me at the Grill this morning."

"She said we weren't seeing you until tonight." Elena interrupted. "Something's wrong!"

"Yeah no kidding! Where's the other brother?" LeeAnn looked up from Damon to Elena.

"BONNIE!" Elena rushed down the stairs and ran out the front door.


	11. New Acquaintances

New Acquaintances 

Elena banged on Bonnie's door. "BONNIE! OPEN UP!"

"Sorry, she's busy. Can I give a message?"

"Stefan, she's not finding Katherine! MOVE."

"I think you'll find she is…" Bonnie came up from behind Stefan. "Bonnie, get back to work!"

"Let me talk to Elena." Stefan had an irritated look on his face but still moved aside and let Bonnie walk through the door towards Elena.

"Why'd you want to find Katherine Stef?"

"She's going to help me get Klaus' family back."

"Oh I wouldn't be too sure. Elijah's already un-daggered them. "

"WHAT? Why'd you un-dagger Elijah? And his family? THAT'S MY ONLY LEVERAGE!"

"Oh Stefan, just be grateful LeeAnn, Elijah and the rest of his family are killing Klaus tomorrow night."

"You guys are crazy." In that moment LeeAnn rushed up from behind and snapped Stefan's neck.

"You told him?" LeeAnn said to Damon annoyed.

"He's was being an idiot and trying to find Katherine."

"And who might 'Katherine' be?" LeeAnn raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter." Elena interrupted to prevent Damon getting his neck snapped like Stefan.

"I think you'll find it does matter Elena." LeeAnn, Elena, Damon and Bonnie all turned around to find Katherine standing across the street with a devious grin on her face.

Katherine approached them still smiling ingeniously. She stopped at Stefan's body. "Got any blood? He's going to need if you want him to heal by tonight."

"And what makes you think we want him to heal by then?"

"You need him. Deny it all you want but if Stefan was dead, Klaus would be long gone with his family. He'll be able to provoke him and you'll be able to finish the job."

"You look just like her." Katherine turned around to look at LeeAnn.

"I presume you're the person who's killing Klaus? And how do you expect to that? He can't be killed."

"You're a Petrova doppelganger. You should be dead."

"I turned before Klaus had a chance to spill my blood over a rock."

"Meaning you had a child before you turned, which explains why Elena exists."

"Yup. Now let's skip to the part where you tell me what your plan is to kill a hybrid that can't be killed."

"We're not that close yet." LeeAnn gave Katherine an innocent smile before snapping her neck. "Leave them here; by the time they wake up, we'll be with Elijah. Come on." LeeAnn started too walked down the street followed by Damon, Elena and Bonnie.

Stefan opened his eyes are stretched. He moved his neck from side to side to get it moving again. He got up and looked around to find Katherine lying motionless next to him. "ELENA!" Stefan bent over to the body and shook it … a tear rolled down his eye. He looked at her wrist and saw Katherine's bracelet. He was relieved. He shook her hoping to wake her up. Katherine let out a huge gasp and looked at Stefan. She got up and brushed the dirt off of her newly brought clothes. "When'd you get here?" Stefan asked Katherine.

"I was with Lucy." She looked at Stefan to see if he had remembered her.

"Lucy?"

"The witch that helped you put me into the tomb?"

"Her?"

"Yes. I asked her to help me stay hidden; somewhere Klaus or one of his witches could never find me, when someone was searching… Lucy would sense it and could locate where it was coming from. I asked her if she could see who it was, she got a bowl of water and chanted a few random words and yours and Bonnie's face shimmered in the water. I left in a blur." She looked at Stefan to find a confused expression on his face. "Don't ask me why I left. I just didn't wanna leave you stranded."

"Thanks, but when'd you get here?"

"At around twelve. What time is it?" Stefan looked at his watch.

"7pm."

"Already?"

"Yup. Who snapped your neck?"

"That mysterious girl who claims she can kill Klaus. I doubt it."

"LeeAnn? She must have snapped mine too."

"You didn't see her?"

"She came up from behind. I saw nothing."

"She's strong, but her strength will be no match for Klaus. Where have they gone?"

"Don't ask me… I've had my neck snapped for the last 7hours." Katherine looked at Stefan and sighed. She began to walk down the street. She turned around and indicated to Stefan to follow her.

"How long now?" Elena asked as she shivered. Damon took off his jacket and wrapped it around Elena. "Thanks." Elena smiled at Damon. There was a rustle in a nearby bush. Elena jumped and wrapped her arms around Damon. LeeAnn approached the bush and kicked it. A black crow flew out of it flapping its wings and landing onto another tree. "I know you're out there Elijah. I can sense you and two others."

"I'm missing a sibling." Out of nowhere Elijah appeared with two men.

"Rebekah. We forgot to un-dagger her."

"I'll go." Damon let go of Elena and ran out the woods in a blur.

"Where's Nicklaus?"

"Hiding out somewhere, it doesn't matter though… he'll be there when we want him to be."

"I want you to meet my brothers, Kol and Finn."

"So you're my niece?" Kol sent LeeAnn a look of curiosity.

"Yup." LeeAnn looked at Elena hoping she'd bring something to the conversation. Elena gave her 'no thanks' look. "Elijah, I hear you know Elena."

"Oh yes. Nice to see you again."

"You too." Elena looked at Kol and Finn who were looking at her with an interested expression.

"You look awfully familiar… do I know you?"

"You've been daggered for centuries, like you know a human." Finn said looking at Kol with a sarcastic face expression. "Although I do admit, you look familiar."

"I forgot to mention, Elena here is a Petrova doppelganger." Elijah approached Elena. "And is the only reason Nicklaus has decided to stay in Mystic Falls." Finn and Kol were now grinning at Elena.

"Like Tatia, no wonder you look familiar." There was a crunch of twigs from behind and Elena walked over to LeeAnn in hope of protection. From behind a tree, Stefan and Katherine appeared. "Hope we didn't miss the party." Katherine was standing behind Stefan; her last acquaintance with Elijah was when he was compelling her to stay in the tomb. Kol and Finn were looking at Elijah hoping for an exclamation to how it was possible two Petrova doppelgangers existed. "Stefan, kind of you to join us." Elijah looked at Katherine. "Ahhh, Katarina… I suspected Klaus would still have you." Elijah turned to Kol and Finn. "Katarina here was the Petrova doppelganger before Elena; she tricked a vampire into turning her when Klaus was searching for her after she'd escaped him."

"Well this just keeps getting more interesting by the minute." Finn chuckled. Elena felt as though she wasn't safe. She was in the woods with 6 vampires… and anyone of them could become hungry in an instant. Everyone fell silent and LeeAnn stepped in front of Elena. A blur ran around them all, followed by a second. Damon stopped next to Elena and guarded her. "What is it Damon?" Elena asked with fear in her voice.

"Rebekah isn't too pleased with you." In that moment, Rebekah snatched Elena from Damon and bit into her neck. Elijah pulled her off and Rebekah fell to the ground. Elena was on conscious. Damon bit his wrist and put it into Elena's mouth. "Drink up." Elena opened her eyes in shock, however when she realised she was with Damon, she relaxed and let his blood heal her. When Elena's neck wound had healed, Damon helped Elena up and held her hand. Rebekah was focused on Elena until she turned around to see who had pushed her to the ground. "Elijah?"

"Rebekah." Rebekah looked around to find Finn and Kol staring at her in disappointment.

"Finn, Kol. I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what? Betraying us? Or help Nicklaus shove a dagger through our hearts?" Rebekah looked to the ground.

"Both. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this. Nicklaus killed our mother… he blinded me!"

"Let us forget the past and move on with the present." Elijah nodded at Rebekah letting her know that all was forgiven. Rebekah turned to look at Elena who was wrapped up in Damon's arms protected. "Sorry about that. I get my temper from my father."

"It's okay. I'm sorry about daggering you… I just couldn't leave anything to chance." Rebekah smiled then turned around to Finn, Kol and Elijah.

"When did you 3 resurrect then?"

"A couple of days ago. When did you resurrect before now?"

"Couple of months ago." You could tell by Rebekah's face expression that it was awkward talking to her brothers that she had helped Klaus shove a dagger through their hearts. Rebekah turned towards Stefan and Katherine then towards LeeAnn. "What are we all doing here then?"

"We're here to discuss the destruction of your brother."


	12. Barking Mad

Barking Mad

"You are barking mad right?" Rebekah looked at her siblings in hope that they'd agree with her. "You honestly think Klaus won't kill you if you even attempt at harming him or his precious hybrids and doppelganger?"

"That's why I'm here." LeeAnn smiled at Rebekah ingeniously. Rebekah returned a scowl.

"And who might you be?" Rebekah had completely forgotten that she was not only surrounded by her family, Damon and Elena… but she was also surrounded by Katherine, Stefan and LeeAnn.

"LeeAnn." LeeAnn smiled and awaited a response from Rebekah who seemed to be amused by it.

"LeeAnn? LeeAnn who? And what might you have to do with the killing of Nick?"

"Well, I being his daughter might have something to do with it." LeeAnn was happy to see Rebekah let out a gasp.

"His what? How is that even possible?" Rebekah looked to Elijah for an answer.

"It's a long story."

"Well please, enlighten me." Elijah explained the story of LeeAnn with help from Elena and LeeAnn herself, once all of the originals were filled in with the story, LeeAnn soon changed the subject to Klaus, which also brought Rebekah to ask what exactly LeeAnn's plan was to kill Klaus. "So LeeAnn, how exactly to you plan on killing my brother?"

"My powers. I'll channel all my power at him, and he'll die. It's as simple as that."

"Won't you die to? I've known a lot of witches in my past, if they could kill Klaus without killing themselves, they would."

"My mother created me to kill Klaus, making me invincible. Nothing can kill me permanently."

"Permanently? What do you mean?"

"I mean that if you were to rip my heart out or tear my head off… I would seem dead, but I'd heal quickly. Like it you are staked in the heart with a wooden stake, you would die for about an hour, but then you'd heal."

"So if you've been able to kill Klaus for ages, why haven't you done it yet? Why not do it as soon as you were born?"

"I wanted to stay clear of Klaus, if he was to know of my existence, he'd hunt me and lots of other witches until they found the spell my mother used. I didn't want that."

"Well then, let's go kill him."

"Not so fast, why'd you think I needed you to be alive before I do it? I need you to distract Klaus, if he's too occupied dealing with the fact that all his siblings are out to kill him, he won't expect me to come, and you guys can prevent him from escaping."

"Okay then, sounds easy. Let's go get him."

"No. We'll kill him tomorrow. I need to prepare a few things before then."

"Like what?" LeeAnn scowled at Rebekah.

"Nothing to do with you." Rebekah looked at LeeAnn with curiosity.

"You're hiding something. What do you need to prepare?"

"Do you really want me to extract your heart from your chest?"

"I dare you too; Finn, Kol and Elijah would tear you from limb to limb in minutes."

"You mean they might attempt at it… and I'm pretty sure Elijah wouldn't risk it." LeeAnn laughed at Rebekah, who was looking at Elijah.

"What does she mean?" Elijah shook his head at Rebekah, telling her to forget about. Rebekah zoomed up to LeeAnn and attempted to extract her heart, but before she got her hands through LeeAnn's chest, Rebekah's head was across the woods. Finn and Kol gasped. Elijah on the other hand looked at the ground. Kol zoomed up to LeeAnn and tried to rip her head off, but LeeAnn snapped his neck before he even got his hands on her hair. Elijah looked at Finn to warn him not to attempt anything. Finn went up to Kol's body and lifted him over to where Elijah and Finn were once standing. He then zoomed up to where Rebekah's head lie, and brought it up to where her body was. Moments later Kol awoke and gasped for air. "Impressive." Kol got up and handed his hand out to LeeAnn, she took it as Kol attempted to crush her hand, however LeeAnn ripped his hand off before he even began to squeeze. "You're strong, but no match for both Rebekah and I when she awakes."

"Oh, we'll see about that."

"Enough." Everyone turned to look at Elijah who was disgusted by the actions of Rebekah, Kol and LeeAnn. "We're all here for the same reason, let's just get this over and done with and move on with our lives." In that moment, the spine from Rebekah's back started to stretch and formed her head once again, although Rebekah was still on conscious, she now had her head back. "When shall we meet?" Elijah pulled everyone's heads away from Rebekah.

"Tomorrow at 9pm."

"How will you be sure Klaus will be there?"

"Don't worry. He will." Rebekah awoke and rose to her feet.

"How did you do that?" She turned to Kol whose wrist was growing a hand.

"Goodnight." LeeAnn zoomed off into the woods. Elijah nodded at Damon and he grabbed Elena's arm and followed LeeAnn through the woods. Elijah turned to Katherine and Stefan. Katherine zoomed off in a blur, leaving Stefan alone with the family of originals. "Hadn't you better follow your master?" Elijah smirked at Stefan, who was ready to throw a punch at him. He looked at Rebekah who smiled at him. Had she still had feelings for him after so long? He zoomed off to avoid even getting into conversation with the girl Damon had called 'Barbie Klaus'.

Elena woke up next to Damon who was already awake and staring at her. "Sleep well?" He asked as she began to stretch.

"Nope."

"You're quite the fidget whilst you're sleeping you know." Elena scowled at Damon who laughed in return. "So Miss Gilbert, I say we finish off where we were before LeeAnn rudely interrupted us."

"Damon now's not the time, the whole Klaus thing is going down tonight and I don't want anything to begin until I know he's out of my life forever." Damon pouted but still ran his finger down Elena's cheek.

"I'll wait a life time for you Elena." Elena smiled and kissed Damon on the cheek.

"Damon. I was thinking about something."

"What?"

"I know I'm the one that was saying to take it slow and not to start anything until Klaus is dead, but I've really been thinking about what I want."

"And what's that?" Elena thought again about what she'd thought about previously. She wanted Damon. Not Stefan. Damon. And she couldn't stop thinking about her future with him. She wanted Damon to be with her forever… she hated the idea, but was willing to give up her humanity for him. Was she seriously thinking about it? What she'd promised herself she would never result to. "Damon, I love you. And I want to be with you forever."

"I love you too." Elena waited for Damon to pick up on what she meant by 'Forever'. "Is that what you'd been thinking about?"

"Please don't make me say it?"

"Say what?" Damon was confused. Say that she wanted to forget about what she'd said moments before and continue where they left off?

"I want to be with you forever Damon. Forever."

"And I feel exactly the same way Elena. I love you more than anything."

"Damon, in order for us to be together forever, I need to be able to live forever." Damon's face went pale. He was always willing to turn Elena into a vampire, but what surprised him most was her timing. It was only minutes ago when she told him she didn't want to make out with him, now suddenly she wants him to turn her into a vampire so they can live together forever? Damon grabbed Elena's hands and looked her in the eye. "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." A tear rolled down Elena's cheek.

"What else is it Elena?" Elena looked away from Damon. "Elena?"

"If I'm a vampire, I'll be able to help tonight."

"What? There's no way I'm letting you be a part of what's going on tonight."

"Damon. At least listen to my plan."

"Fine."

"If you turn me, I'll be able to show up tonight with LeeAnn and the rest of them, when Klaus sees me, he'll question why I'm there. That's when I'll zoom past him and he'll realise I'm a vampire."

"Or he'll think you're Katherine and try to rip your heart out." Damon interrupted.

"No he won't Damon. Because now that Katherine's here, we can both be there. Anyway. He'll be furious and that's when Elijah and his family come in… he'll be too distracted by us when Bonnie comes in and starts to injure him. He'll then be ready to attack Bonnie when LeeAnn comes in and kills him. Then me and you can be together forever and leave Mystic Falls and actually live a life together." Damon thought about Elena's plan and nodded.

"Okay. But you'd better tell LeeAnn first." Elena nodded and grabbed her phone and called LeeAnn.

"_Hello?"_

"Hi LeeAnn, its Elena."

"_What's up?"_

"I need to talk to you immediately."

"_Okay, but make it quick." _LeeAnn cut off the phone and immediately Elena's front door slammed and LeeAnn was in her bedroom doorway. "What is it?"

"It's about tonight." Elena and Damon both explained to LeeAnn what they had spoken about moments before.

"Why do you have to turn to do that?"

"So I'll be strong and that I'll be able to fight back."

"You're not losing your life to kill a hybrid that can be killed whilst you're human."

"That's not the only reason I want to turn. I love Damon and I want to be with him forever."

"Well it's not my decision whether you turn or not, but if you do… then it's a good plan." LeeAnn zoomed out of Elena's room and the front door slammed shut.

"Okay. I'm ready." Elena said as we stared at Damon.

"Not so fast. Before we do anything… we're going to finish off where we started whilst you're still human." Elena smiled and immediately started to lock her lips around Damon's. Damon deliberately bit his lip and Elena began to suck. She pulled her lips away from Damon. "Can't you bite your wrist or something; it feels weird with the whole lip thing." Damon laughed and ripped the skin on his wrist with his teeth. He handed it out to Elena who drank willingly. "Can you make it fast? And not painful?" Damon nodded and hugged Elena, with his hands around her head he quickly turned and snapped Elena's neck. He sat beside her motionless body and began to cry as he watched her lie still. An hour later Elena awoke. Damon rushed beside her and hugged her. "You need to feed." He told her.

"I'm not killing anybody." Elena insisted.

"I know, you only need to drink their blood… you don't have to kill anybody. You don't even need to bite someone; you can just use a blood bag." Damon helped Elena up and placed her onto her bed. He grabbed Elena's phone and called Bonnie.

"_Elena? What's up?"_

"Bonnie, its Damon. I need you to come over here now and bring Emily's grimware."

"_Where's here Damon?"_

"Elena's house. Hurry."

"_What's wrong Damon? Is she okay?"_

"Just get over here now!" Damon hung up and waited impatiently for Bonnie to arrive. There was a knock on the door and Damon zoomed downstairs to open it. "Bonnie go upstairs now." Damon closed to the door behind Bonnie and walked up the stairs behind her.

"Elena? What's wrong? Are you okay?" Bonnie grabbed Elena's hand to comfort her. "What?" Bonnie couldn't believe it when she felt that Elena was a vampire. "You turned her?"

"It was her decision."

"What?"

"She hasn't transitioned yet. I need to get to the blood bank and get her some blood before she dies… Bonnie you need to spell one of her pieces of jewellery while I'm gone."

"You killed her Damon!"

"She wanted it. It was her decision." Elena was asleep while Damon and Bonnie were arguing about whose decision it was to turn Elena. Damon left in a blur to the blood bank and left Bonnie alone to choose an item of Elena's jewellery and spell it so that Elena could walk in the sun. Bonnie picked a necklace that she'd given Elena when they were in 7th grade. She smiled as she placed it near Elena's window. She chanted a few single words then gently placed the necklace around Elena's neck. Damon returned with a blood bag and placed it in Elena's mouth. Elena yelled in pain as fangs began to tear through her gums. She grabbed the blood bag from Damon and drank it all in a matter of seconds. Veins under her eyes began to show as she craved for more blood. "Elena breathe." Elena breathed and her teeth and eyes went back to normal. She leapt into Damon's arms.

"Bonnie." Bonnie backed away from Elena who had only just realised her presence in the room. "Bonnie please don't." Bonnie shook her head.

"You didn't have to turn Elena; you could've lived a normal, human life."

"Bonnie please don't hate me."

"Elena, you're my best friend. I could never hate you." Bonnie wrapped her arms around Elena whose head rested on Bonnie's shoulder beside her neck. Elena's fangs began to show but before she had a chance to pierce any of Bonnie's veins, Damon pushed her aside. Bonnie ran out of Elena's room and down the stairs out of the front door. Elena began to cry. "I didn't mean to hurt her."

"You didn't, you almost did. But you didn't." Elena hugged Damon and began to regret asking Damon to turn her more than ever.


	13. The New Vamp

The New Vamp

Elena woke up next to Damon. "Damon? I'm hungry!" Elena groaned as she got out of bed.

"Well go get something to eat."

"In case you forgot, I'm a vampire now. I can't just grab food to satisfy my hunger."

"Sure you can." Elena grabbed her pillow and chucked it at Damon.

"Damon I'm being serious. Can you go fetch me a blood bag?"

"Last time I checked, you had some in the fridge."

"Nope, LeeAnn used the last of them on Marietta."

"Well why not call Bonnie, see if she's up for a bite."

"Damon that's not funny! She hates me now."

"Elena, you should learn to keep your fangs to yourself."

"Damon, you're supposed to help me control this! You promised."

"No I didn't! But I'm going to, just not today. I have to go over some Klaus killing plans with the originals."

"Then what am I going to do?"

"I thought vampire Barbie could help."

"Caroline?"

"Yes." There was a knock on the door and Damon went down to answer it. "Good morning Blondie."

"What is it Damon?" Caroline stepped into Elena's house. "What's so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

"Elena's a vampire and I need you to help her control her hunger for blood." Damon left the house and closed the door behind him, leaving Caroline in a state of shock. Elena came down the stairs and ran into Caroline's arms.

"Elena? Please tell me what Damon just said isn't true." Elena smiled and opened her mouth to show Caroline her fangs. "You're Katherine, aren't you?"

"No."

"This is all a joke. You're Katherine and you're trying to pull a joke on me."

"No Caroline, it's me Elena!"

"Prove it."

"Okay then, when Damon was using you to feed on, he compelled you now to take off your scarf or cardigan. However, at the Lockwood party I found you and saw them and pulled your cardigan off."

"Funny enough, I don't remember that."

"Yes you do Caroline; I can tell by your face that you do."

"I can't do this right now." Caroline left Elena's house, leaving Elena alone.

"I wondered when you'd show up." Klaus was sitting on Damon's sofa at the Salvatore Boarding House just as Damon walked through the door. "Where've you been?"

"At Elena's."

"All night?"

"Yes, not that it concerns you."

"Well actually it does, I don't want you near my doppelganger. And I still want my family."

"That's too bad because I have no clue where your family are, and you're doppelganger will be no use for you."

"What have you done?"

"Nothing." Damon left Klaus alone in the living room of the boarding house whilst he went down into the cellar and grab about 15 blood bags and went upstairs. "I'll see you around Klaus."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Damon." Damon left in a blur leaving Klaus behind, too shocked to even bother to go after him.

"Where's Caroline?" Damon asked as he walked through the door.

"She left."

"Did she help you?"

"Nope… she just left in shock." Damon sat next to Elena and handed her a blood bag.

"Here. Drink up." Elena tore open the blood bag and began to drink it. "You know as a vampire, love is also magnified." Damon grinned at Elena. Just before their lips were about to touch, LeeAnn walked in.

"Don't you even think about it."

"Nice to see you too." Damon said as she got up off of the sofa.

"I see you got what you wanted Elena." LeeAnn's face went pale. "I sense Klaus, getting closer and closer rapidly." There was a knock on the door. "Can I help you?" LeeAnn said as she answered the door.

"Where's Elena?"

"In the bath. Can I take a message?"

"Don't lie to me. Where is she?"

"What makes you think I'm lying?" Elena stepped from behind the door.

"I'm right here."

"Damon. You come out too." Damon stepped out from the door and stood next to Elena. "Why's she no use to me then?"

"Ask her yourself." Klaus looked over to Elena for answers.

"… Well?" Behind Klaus was the milkman. Elena stepped outside of the house.

"This is why I'm no good to you." Elena zoomed behind the milkman and bit into his neck, draining every ounce of blood from his body. She licked her lips. "Yum." She back up her porch and stopped next to Klaus. "This might be a problem for you and your hybrid race."

"This is a joke right?"

"Nope. No joke." Klaus grabbed Elena's neck.

"I know it's you Katarina."

"Let Elena go." Klaus dropped Elena and ran off in a blur. "Elena are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just want him dead."

"He will be by tonight. Don't you worry."

"I killed someone." Elena said in shock.

"Elena I'll call you tonight and tell you where to meet me." Elena nodded and LeeAnn left.

"Elena, do you want to come with me to find Stefan and Katherine?"

"Yeah, I kind of want to tell them about the plan."

"Come on then." Damon held out his hand to Elena who accepted it and then ran off in a blur.

Caroline ignored her constantly buzzing phone, she assumed it was Elena and she just couldn't stand to talk to her right now. After about an hour of constant buzzing, Caroline looked at her screen. It was Bonnie. "Bonnie?"

"_Caroline! Thank God you picked up!"_

"What's wrong?"

"_It's Elena."_

"I know."

"_You know? You know that she tried to eat me?"_

"What? Bonnie I knew she was a vampire, not that she tried to hurt you!"

"_I have no idea what to do. LeeAnn wanted me to meet her and the originals later but now she wants me to me her, the originals, Elena, Katherine, Damon and Stefan."_

"You guys are killing Klaus tonight?"

"_Yes. But I don't think I can go knowing that I'm going to be the only non-vampire."_

"Bonnie, you don't have to go."

"_I do Caroline. If I don't go, LeeAnn might not be able to finish off Klaus. I have too."_

"Then why did you call me?"

"_You're the only vampire I know that I can trust. I want you to come with me."_

"Of course Bonnie."

"_I've got to go, LeeAnn's on the other end. I'll call you later and tell you where to meet me."_

"Shouldn't I come and get you? In case Elena's lurking outside your house for dinner?"

"_I'll be fine. I know Elena and vampire or not… my friendship means something to her."_

"If you say so. Bye Bonnie." Caroline hung up and checked her other calls. Elena hadn't called once. She dialled her number. She couldn't avoid her forever.

"Stefan? Katherine? You there?" Damon shouted in the old deserted building.

"I don't think they're here Damon."

"Don't you worry Elena. They're here, they should learn to breathe a little quieter."

"Ouch, you got us." Katherine stepped out from what seemed to be an old desk followed by Stefan.

"We're here to fill you in on what's going down tonight."

"Awesome. But before you do, I'm hungry." Katherine turned to Elena. "Mind if I take a bite?" Elena smiled ingeniously.

"Be my guest." Katherine was surprised by Elena's response however zoomed up behind her and took a bite. She began to choke.

"Is she on vervain?" Stefan asked.

"No." Katherine managed to choke out. "She's a… a…"

"A vampire." Damon finished her sentence off for her. Stefan watched as the wound on Elena's neck healed. Before Elena had a chance to say something to Stefan, her phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"_Erm… Elena it's me."_

"Caroline? Thank God you called! I'm so sorry about before."

"_Elena, it's okay. I'm sorry I overreacted."_

"You didn't overreact. I'm a vampire and it surprised you. It's okay."

"_I want to talk about Bonnie."_

"She told you?"

"_Yeah, Elena… I'll help you control your craving for blood. Bonnie's really upset about what happened."_

"I didn't mean too…" Elena looked up to find Damon, Stefan and Katherine all listening to her conversation with Caroline. "Look Caroline, I'm busy right now. Can I call you back later?" Caroline sighed down the phone.

"_Sure. Bye."_

"Bye." Elena hung up.

"What did you do Damon?" Katherine looked at Damon furiously.

"Don't worry Katherine; I'm not here to steal Stefan. I'm here to inform you about how tonight's going down."

"I wouldn't get cheeky if I were you Elena, vampire or not I could still rip you to shreds."

"Yes. I suppose you could, but Damon and Stefan wouldn't be too pleased."

"Damon might not, but I'm pretty sure Stefan's over you now that you're a vampire." Katherine turned around to Stefan. "Right Stefan?" She waited for a response but Stefan just stood there speechless. "Now she's a vampire we're exactly alike. There's nothing she is that I'm not."

"She's sexy, you're not." Damon said amusing himself.

"We're the same Damon, anything you feel for her, you feel for me."

"That's where you're wrong. Elena is thoughtful; you are a selfish, manipulative bitch. There's a difference."

"Let's move onto the plan." Elena interrupted to avoid any act of violence. Elena quickly told Stefan and Katherine what they were expected to do and they listened, Elena and Damon left the building before Katherine took it upon herself to rip out Elena's heart.


	14. The End Of The Klaus Era

The End of the Klaus Era.

"Hey Bonnie, its Elena. If you're listening to this, it means you've listened to the other 30 messages I've left you. But I need you to know that I would never hurt you purposely. You're my best friend and I hate myself for what I did, well almost did. Please Bonnie, call me back." Elena hung up the phone and sighed.

"Still no word from Bonnie?" Damon asked as he watched Elena grab a blood bag from her fridge.

"She hates me Damon, not that I blame her." Elena drank the blood, as though the more she drank, the more anger she was steaming off. She licked her lips and joined Damon on the sofa. "How long until we meet LeeAnn, Stefan and Katherine?"

"Not long." Damon said staring at the window.

"Why don't we finish off before we were interrupted?"

"No thanks." Damon went into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Elena, shocked by Damon's reaction to her question, joined him.

"Have I done something to offend you?" Elena asked, breaking the silence.

"Haven't you got a phone call to make?" Damon said dodging Elena's question.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Answer a question with another one." Damon ignored Elena. She got up and headed for the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to find Stefan." Just as Elena was about to open the door, Damon let out a chuckle.

"Katherine was right. You and her are exactly the same." Damon got up and walked straight passed Elena and slammed the door in her face.

"Trouble in paradise?" Katherine asked as Damon walked out of the door.

"What do you want Katherine?"

"I want to drive a stake through Elena's heart. And now that you agree with me. Let's do it tonight."

"Katherine. You are a bitchy, little slut. And I will never agree to do that."

"I heard what you said Damon, and I heard what she said. Deep down, you agree."

"No Katherine, deep down… I love Elena more than I've ever loved you. And I'm mad at myself right now for doing this to her, not at her." Damon turned back inside and opened the door, Elena was already there listening to their conversation. He placed his lips upon hers and didn't let go until 15 seconds had passed. "I love you Elena, more than anything. But promise me one thing."

"Anything." Elena said as she gazed into his eyes.

"That you will never forget who you were. Elena Gilbert, the girl that lost her parents, aunt and uncle/dad. Elena Gilbert who was adopted. Elena Gilbert who's brother was an addict. And most importantly… Elena Gilbert who cared, helped and the most stubbiness woman on the whole entire planet."

"I promise." Elena smiled as she locked her lips around Damon and hugged him tightly. She'd realised who she was. And she hadn't changed because of her craving for blood; she would always be that girl. Always.

"_Caroline, it's me, Bonnie."_

"Want me to come pick you up?"

"_Yeah, if you wouldn't mind…"_

"_Of course not. Be there in 5."_

"Time to go." Damon said interrupting his and Elena's making out.

"5 more minutes… please?" Elena pleaded pushing her lips back against Damon's.

"Come on. As soon as this is over, we can get away from here. And do all the making out we want."

"Hmm… I'd like that." Elena grinned and kissed Damon one last time. They got up and headed towards the door.

"You ready?"

"I want to kill her."

"Katherine, let her go. Please." Katherine walked up to Stefan and pushed him onto the floor. She walked around him until placing herself on top of him. "Katherine, come on. Let's go."

"Stefan, answer this honestly." She gulped. "Do you think there's ever a chance of you loving me again?" Stefan stroked his finger down Katherine's cheek before pushing her off of him and getting up.

"Maybe." He said brushing the dust off of his clothes. "If you concentrated more on love rather than killing Elena just because she's a vampire."

"Honestly, the only reason I want her dead, is because I'm scared I'll have to compete with her for your love forever." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"Let's just get tonight over and done with." Stefan wiped the tear off of her face. She smiled and took his hand and left the abandoned building.

"It is time."

"What are we waiting for then? Let's go."

"Kol, Finn! Come on." Kol and Finn zoomed up behind Elijah and Rebekah from a different end of the passage way. They were hiding out in the underground passageways that they had once done before many, many years ago. Elijah jumped up out through the hole followed by Rebekah, Kol and then Finn.

"Fine night, isn't it?" LeeAnn said as she walked into what Klaus called his 'home'.

"And what would you want?"

"A favour for a favour."

"And what favour would that be."

"I'll give you your family."

"For what?"

"For some assistance in killing somebody."

"You're a hybrid with witch powers, I'm pretty sure you can manage it yourself."

"I want to learn some new tricks… from you." Klaus laughed.

"Well, let's get to it. Who'd you want to kill?"

"The Salvatore brothers." Klaus grinned.

"Ahh, the Salvatore brothers. Let's go wait at their boarding house then."

"No. I told them to meet me at Wickery Bridge tonight."

"Luring them out, not bad." Klaus grabbed his coat and left the building, followed by LeeAnn.

Wickery Bridge was motionless. Neither a sound nor a whisper until "Damon! That's my foot!" Elena whispered. Damon removed his foot from Elena's foot. Behind one corner of the bridge were Damon and Elena, on the corner facing them were Bonnie and Caroline, on third corner were Stefan and Katherine and on the fourth were Finn and Kol. Under the bridge, Elijah and Rebekah were silent and motionless, Bonnie's muscles tightened when everybody heard the clicking of LeeAnn's high heel shoes approaching the bridge.

"I don't see a Salvatore insight." Klaus said as his view of the bridge got clearer the closer he approached it.

"They should be here." LeeAnn continued to walk, just as Klaus did.

"This is as far as I go until you tell me what's going on." From one of the corners, Finn appeared.

"Well, if it isn't my brother."

"Finn?" Klaus began to back away from the bridge.

"Why so scared?" Klaus stopped.

"I'm not." Klaus approached Finn and stared him in the eye. "What is this?" Klaus said as he turned to LeeAnn.

"I've no idea!" LeeAnn began to walk towards the bridge leaving Finn and Klaus behind. She began to chant words. Suddenly Klaus was on his knees in agony. The plan had begun.

Elijah zoomed up from his corner and kicked Klaus forward repeatedly until he was off of the bridge and in the water. As soon as Klaus made contact with the water, Bonnie began to chant words alongside LeeAnn and Klaus' scream became louder. Caroline, Katherine, Elena, Damon and Stefan all came out of there corners and jumped off of the bridge, followed by Rebekah, Elijah, Kol and Finn. The 9 of them pounced upon Klaus, grabbing any piece of flesh they could and tearing it off of his bones. Bonnie's nose began to bleed however she still began to chant. LeeAnn gave Bonnie a quick nod allowing her to stop chanting. LeeAnn's words changed and she began to chant louder and it seemed harder for her to chant them. Suddenly a light shone from the water where Klaus was, Elijah stuck his hand through Klaus' chest and tore his heart out. Where Klaus had once been, there was a bunch of brown ashes floating along the water. Elena got of the water and wiped her face. She jumped back onto the bridge, followed by Damon. She walked up to LeeAnn and hugged her. "Thank you so much!" She said crying with happiness.

"Thank you too... for getting me all wet." Elena and LeeAnn both laughed.

"Go talk to her." LeeAnn said pointing to Bonnie.

"I can't." Elena said. "She hates me." Elena turned to look at Bonnie but when she turned back, LeeAnn was over the other side of the bridge talking to Elijah. Elena sighed and decided to approach Bonnie. "Hey." Elena sat down next to Bonnie who was wiping the blood from her nose and realising what she had just helped happen.

"Hi." Awkwardly Bonnie got up and handed Elena her hand. Elena grabbed it and Bonnie pulled her up.

"I'm so sorry for what I did Bonnie, I didn't mean too… Damon and Caroline are helping me control my urges and I'm getting better at it." Caroline approached the two of them.

"We know you are." The three of them hugged and Elena turned around to find Katherine and Stefan still in the river, their lips attached to one another. She smiled and began to walk home. Damon walked alongside and hand in hand they walked down Wickery Bridge, satisfied with the turn of events. Now Elena could live happily ever after with Mr Damon Salvatore, the man she loved. She turned around to find that LeeAnn had vanished and the Originals were walking down the other side of the bridge and Caroline and Bonnie walking behind them, leaving Katherine and Stefan still in the water. She admired there chemistry and turned around to hug her lips around the man she loved, and the man she could now love forever without the interference of Klaus. She smiled to herself, she realised that from this point forward, life could only get better.


End file.
